


OP Authors In High School DxD

by TheCrazedValkyrie



Series: OP Authors [2]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazedValkyrie/pseuds/TheCrazedValkyrie
Summary: So my counterpart threw me into the world full of pervs, oppai, and the supernatural. I don't know what the heck- NOT-SO HOLY SHIT IS THAT FREED FUCKING SELLZEN? Sorry, but how am I going to survive in a literal world with logic that goes against my religion as a freaking Christian? Oh, with an insanely OP sacred gear I created!
Series: OP Authors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945897





	OP Authors In High School DxD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted the part with "S&M" counterpart because I can't do it. XD It's just clickbait.

Still typing the story, please wait momentarily...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About my MC:
> 
> OC MC- My OC, Vallerie C, is based on me. Same personality (almost), same ADHD (🤣😅 I know), and my very limited knowledge about the fandom.  
> Relationships- I literally promised to stay single for all times, therefore, I will not, and will never be paired with anyone, sorry to disappoint.  
> My Personal knowledge about the fandom- Haven't read the whole thing. Only watched the anime, 'till season 4 English Dub.
> 
> Discord Server: https://discord.gg/2N4kqk8

**Author's Note:**

> This is ONLY the start of this insanely OP series.
> 
> Stuff To Know As A Reader:  
> Relationships changed- I'm going to edit some of Issei's harem, which means that NO ASIA, KONEKO and ROSSWEISSE in Issei's harem, no pairing for me. No Asia or Rossweisse bc I don't like 'em. No Koneko 'cause I don't like pedophiles (not saying I don't like her, but SHE LOOKS SO... TINY! I can't like, you know!) And of course I certainly will not be in a freaking harem 'cause I don't wanna! (Hint: Raynare sucks)  
> I'm the main character- Lookie here. I have the POV, and I'm insanely OP. What else should I say?  
> Join my discord! More members the better!- https://discord.gg/3tnvs2e


End file.
